


Fly High

by Enderman_e



Series: Fly High [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman_e/pseuds/Enderman_e
Summary: Tommy is sent to exile. Dream is up to something but Tommy doesn't realize. Lots of pain.
Series: Fly High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176080
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

#  Fly High 

##  Narrator's POV 

##  Ghostbur doesn't remember dying. He does remember childhood when Tommy tried to lift up a wooden sword too spar with Techno. He remembers when he was sad and Phil wrapped him in his wings to give him a hug. He remembers when Tommys wings came in and how badly they hurt Tommy, but how happy he was after. He can remember braiding Techno's hair like it was yesterday. He remembers when his little Funny was born. He remembers pinning medallions on Tommys chest when they won the war beaming with pride. But after the election... nothing. " We are leaving now Tommy. " Dream said pointing his finger to the boat. Ghostbur never could tell his emotions from underneath that smile mask. " I'm not leaving dickhead. you can't make me bitch." " Tommy. Do you really want to die now? Get in the boat." Dream said sighing. He turned to Ghostbur and said " You can come if you want Ghostbur." " Ok! Here Tommy! Have some blue." Ghostbur said sensing Tommy's sadness. He handed him the blue substance. " Thanks Ghostbur." Tommy said. His wings drooping as he spoke. " I hate you, you fucking bitch Dream." Tommy said spinning on his heels to look Dream dead in the face. " Oh you don't hate me Tommy." " No, no, I really do." Ghostbur was confused why Tommy had to leave L'manburg. He can always go back to the country he helped to create... right?


	2. Exile. Arriving. Tommy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manipulation begins. :)

" Everything in the hole Tommy. Now." Dream said pointing to the hole he had dug in the ground. " Everything, everything? Or just my food?" " EVERYTHING Tommy. All of your armor, Tools, Food, Resources, Everything. Your coat as well." " Dream its the middle of winter tho-" " I DON'T CARE TOMMY. In the hole NOW I won't say it again."I shrugged off my armor and emptied out my satchel into the hole and tossed my coat into the hole shivering as the cold winter air hit my skin. The only coverage that will keep me warm is my long sleeve red and white shirt, and my long ripped pants. I tried to look away as Dream threw a stick of TNT into the hole with my nephrite armor, tools, and my coat. Why would he do that? Tears welled up in my eyes as all of my belongings were torn to pieces by the explosion. Dream can't see that. I quickly wipe away my tears with the edge of my sleeve. " That will do for now. Now, I am going to go clear out the area of anything living. I will leave you a couple trees." Dream said turning away. " Why are you doing this to me Dream? I haven't done anything wrong." " You'll see Tommy. You'll see."


	3. Day 2 of exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur builds hous. Tommy goes to the mines.

I had been floating around the area for about an hour now. I had collected a bunch of wood and found enough wool to make a blanket, and wooden cot for Tommy. It wouldn't be great, but it would have to do until I could find more materials for a better bed. It looked like the snow would start fairly soon. I would have to start quickly. I always feel funny and start to melt when I am in the snow for to long. As my hands fell into the similar pattern of building, I started to spread a thin layer of wool around the wooden tent to keep the snow out. I started to weave a blanket for Tommy and then made the cot. I made a sign out of leftover sticks and twigs and wrote " Tnrent " It was misspelled but I don't think Tommy will mind. " Tommy! I finished it!" I exclaimed as I started to look all around for Tommy. " Right here Ghostbur. " Tommy said sadly from behind a rock. He had red marks and swollen eyes once he emerged he looked quite embarrassed and scrambled to wipe away his tears. " Tnrent? That's not how you spell tent Ghostbur!" He said buckling over in a laugh. His wings flapping in excitement. " Its going to start snowing soon. We might want to go inside." I said looking up at the clouds. " I'll come in, in a minute Ghostbur." He said looking away. " Ok Tommy." 

TOMMY'S POVVVV

I have never been so upset in my entire life. Dream has taken all my things. Tubbo exiled me. Technoblade betrayed me and shot Tubbo with fireworks. Philza killed my own brother. His own son. I'm not going to think about him or Tubbo, or Technoblade. I have other things to do. As I dug out a pit to start to mine for iron so I don't die from the mobs, I realized just how hungry I am. I didn't eat yesterday because I was to nervous, and I didn't eat today because Dream took all my food. I need to find some food. After i find enough iron for tools and a set of armor. With each swing of my stone pickaxe, I felt my muscles scream in protest. God I just want to sit down, on the bench and listen to cat with Tubbo.... NO I just said we aren't going to think about that backstabbing bitch. But.. I do miss him. The tears welled up in my eyes and i fought back a sob. Why would he do this to me? Why would he send me away.... My heart aches and I need to sit down. I-I have to do something. I need to go back home. One step at a time Tommy. I tell myself through gritted teeth. The sweat dripping down my face and fell into my mouth and onto the cold harsh winter ground. What i wouldn't give to be warm. I felt the snow reach my face, arms and legs. I hate being cold. If worst comes to worst though, I can use my wings as a sort of coverage tent to keep me warm. That thought kept me going until i found enough iron for the day. My muscles have never hurt more in my entire life. As I walk into Tnrent I see Ghostbur in his sleep like trance, a handful of blue in his hands. I crawl into the uncomfortable wooden cot. At least I have the blanket to keep me warm. And then I drifted asleep.


	4. Dreams a good guy..... right? Exiled day number 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had been giving his things to Dream for a while. Today was no different. Right?

" Here Dream!!" I said tossing all of my things in the pit Dream had dug out. I gave him my materials and my tools as well. I watched as he threw the stick of lit TNT into the pit and turned my face away from the explosion. My stomach growling got louder until I realized I should probably ask Dream if he brought food. Since I couldn’t find any food since Dream had killed all of the animals in the area. Finally I worked up the courage to ask him. “ Hey Dream uhh I was uh sort of wondering if you brought any food today? It’s ok if you didn’t I was just, Am really hungry if you could spare food? It’s totally ok if not.” I muttered. “ Fine. Only If you get me three diamonds by the end of the hour Tommy.” “But-” “ THE END OF THE HOUR.” Dream shouted and walked down to the beach which told me to get to work. As I begrudgingly walked over to my mine, my muscles howled at me because they knew what would happen down there. My wings always felt so cramped down there in the caverns. I hate it here. I need to fly. Need to stretch and be free. Not cramped in here mining away for hours. If I am even a minute late for Dream’s one hour cut off without the diamonds, I’ll get beaten for sure. Not today though. Today I will succeed. Dream will be pleased. That thought made me happy to know I could possibly be forgiven for all of my past mistakes. I was selfish and rude. Dream is my friend now. I can’t believe I didn’t notice that earlier. Now I understand why Tubbo exiled me. If I saw him now, I would apologize for being a bitch and a horrible friend and hope he would forgive me. Just as that thought hit me, my pickaxe stumbled upon the beautiful blue and green gem. “ it’s a diamond.” I mumbled I can’t believe I found it!!! Dream will be happy. It hasn’t even been 30 minutes yet!! I just have to get all of them out in time. As I slowly chip away at the stone surrounding it, I smell something odd. Smells like.... Smoke. Uhoh mine fires or explosions down here can be deadly. I quickly wrap the bandanna around my mouth and nose to keep the smoke out. And I keep chipping away at the diamonds. A heat sensation hits the back of my neck and instinctively I turn around and run away. I quickly grab three of the diamonds, and turn and run as fast as I can away from the explosions. I sprint up the stairs leaving the mine as it explodes behind me sending me flying forward. I collapse on the ground and start coughing. So much smoke. I crawl to the beach where Dream is and say “ Sorry my mine explode- CHough- here.” I hand him the diamonds and fall back in a coughing fit “ Tommy. Tsk tsk. You were two minutes late.” He says standing up and lifting the butt end of his sword and slamming it into my stomach. Sending the remains of the food I had had yesterday flying. “ Yes Dream. Sorry Dream.” I said making my way back to tnrent


	5. Dream’s POV of part of the last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream talks about Tommy

Look at him cowering beneath me. He is weak. I started the explosion. He should have been quicker.  
He shouldn’t have gotten hurt. He doesn’t deserve to fly. He doesn’t deserve to be free. He doesn’t deserve food. He should suffer. “ Yes Dream. Sorry Dream.” He said making his way back to Tnrent. Good. He should be sorry. He shouldn’t be able to fly.


	6. Narrator/    I hate the mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur hates the mines.

" Tommy! Tommy where are you? I made something!" Ghostbur exclaimed franticly looking about the camp ground. " Right here Ghostbur." Tommy spoke sadly from within Tnrent. When Ghostbur went in to the tent, he could count the ribs poking out from underneath his torn shirt. His wings were drooping and Ghostbur could see how hungry he was. " Do you need food? Have you been eating Tommy? Should I find food? I will go find food." He turned and right as he was about to leave he heard Tommy say from behind him " Does everyone back home think of me? Do Phil and Techno? Dream said they don't. Do they miss me? Do they think I am a useless bitch like Dream says I am? " " Tommy I do believe that they all miss you. They think of you as a good brother and son. You are not useless." Ghostbur said in his raspy voice. " Do you think you could get me food? I'm really hungry. Dream said I didn't deserve food after the mine explosion." Oh. The mines. The place Dream forces Tommy to go everyday. Tommy has never met one of Dream's expectations. Dream steps in and makes it unfair. Ghostbur hates the fact Dream takes all of the things he told Tommy to get. He HATES it. " Sure Tommy." Ghostbur said disappearing into the night.


	7. The Neather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur visits the nether weekly. He needs to so he can stay warm. This visit.... Changes a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I had stuff to do other that write fan fiction ( Not really.) But I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

I always go to the nether on Saturday's. On this particular Saturday, I had just overheard BBH and Dream talking behind a large mound of nether rack. As I started to float over to them, I heard there conversation and it stopped me dead in my tracks. " Ok. Once I have the wings, I will hand them to you for safe keeping. Ok?" " But Dream, The egg wants him dead. not disabled." " I'm sure the egg will relize that Tommy will just be put in submission. I have it under control Bad." " You better Dream. You better." Bad said. Bad looked right behind Dream and I saw his pure white eyes starting directly at me. " Dream, We have company." Dream spun on his heels and drew his axe. I started to run back to the portal. " Ghostbur, I just want to have a chat." "YOU WANT TO KILL TOMMY!! I will protect him" I said leaping through the portal, and started racing through the forest. " Ghostbur. I know a place you'll never escape from." With that I turned around and started to scratch Dream anywhere I could reach. His skin, Face, anything I could reach. By the time I was done, He looked like a cat got to him, and was pissed. I started to run into the tundra. I hope I can find help for Tommy. I hope Tommy can keep Dream at bay until I can get him help. I home I don't forget.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Fanfiction! hope to enjoy. it switches around a lot so i will write whose perspective it is at the beginning. I will try to update at least once a week so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


End file.
